A Phenomenon Called Canterlot High
by TheLightningrodAuthor
Summary: Equestria is fun, but has anyone ever paid a close visit to the daily escapades of the students just across the portal? Come along for the ride in this collection of oneshots surrounding the lives of the students at Canterlot High.


**Hey, guys! I'm back! So, as one of you knew (DSSDP, I'm looking at you) I am a slight ****_slight_**** brony. Well, that was several months ago, and now I'm simply enticed with the show. I especially love the movie(s), so I decided to write a few oneshots surrounding the headcanon. Enjoy or loathe!**

**Also, a quick A/N: The two characters in this particular oneshot are actually in the movie, in case you weren't aware. Indigo was the boy walking the dog when Twilight first came to Canterlot High, and Watermelody was the girl questioning a skull when Fluttershy was showing Twilight the different cliques and mentioned the dramas.**

* * *

><p><span>A Thief of Line<span>

"All right, people, let's call it a day!"

The strict voice of Vice Principal Luna rang out through the school gym, prompting the drama kids to cheer silently. They all loved the theater, but Luna's volatile demeanor had made them almost turn away from the profession completely.

Almost.

"But, before you go, notes!" She held up a clipboard on which she had taken several notes throughout the day's rehearsal. She gathered the kids together and spoke to each student individually based on her notes.

"Octavia, great job, but remember: you aren't actually playing the cello. It is a _prop."_

The brunette lowered her head. "Yes. Of course."

Luna continued. "Watermelody-"

Indigo perked up at her name. Okay, so maybe he had a slight crush on Watermelody. He'd even had plans to ask her to the upcoming Winter Formal. It wasn't like he stood at attention every time her name was brought up- oh, wait...

"-you were perfect," Luna continued, trying her hardest not to smile at Indigo's motion. "You fit the character just right."

Indigo sighed mentally. While neither Watermelody nor he had scored a leading role, hers was definitely more important than his. She played a fairly popular and important girl. She even had lines! Indigo, on the other hand, only had a few solos in one song. He'd had the luck to be cast as the biggest nerd in the play, and his solos involved him calling around to ask girls out, then getting rejected. Comedic relief, yeah right! He felt legitimately depressed by his role.

"And Indigo," Luna finished up. "You're still coming in a little wrong on your solos. Remember, you're the biggest nerd in town. Act like it."

Indigo wanted to bury himself right where he stood. He saw all the other kids's smirks and stifled laughs at Luna's note, but couldn't really do anything about it. So, instead, he simply nodded and tried to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. "Yes, Vice Principal Luna."

"Then that is it!" Luna set her clipboard down and raised her arms. "Goodbye, my students!"

The kids filed out of the gym until it was only Luna and Indigo left. Flashing him a small smile, the vice principal left the room with the students, leaving him all alone.

He decided that, since he was all alone, he may as well go through his solos. He sat against the wall began to sing, and he sang through his solos so many times and so increasingly loudly that he didn't even notice the door open, or the person who opened it walking across to the gym to him. He only noticed he wasn't alone when the person was a foot in front of him, saying his name awkwardly.

"Um, Indigo?"

He shot to his feet, his entire body going rigid. He knew that voice.

Watermelody stood directly in front of him, looking at him confusedly.

"Oh, hi, Watermelody." He scratched at the back of his head embarrassedly, hoping his blush wasn't showing. "What, ah, what are you doing here?"

She crosses her arms, her expression unreadable. "I should ask you the same." A smile traces her lips, and her gaze softens. "Nah, I'm just playing. I came back for my bookbag. And here it is!" She grabbed the bag that had been sitting next to him the whole time. Huh. Putting it on, she nodded to him slightly. "Well, that's all I came for. I guess I'll leave you now to whatever it was you were... doing."

He stares into her beautiful eyes for a tad too long, then tries to regain his composure. _Professionalism, Indigo!_ he thinks. "Oh, I was only rehearsing my solos." He clears his throat, half for effect and half because he needed to.

Watermelody smiled. "Oh, cool! Would you mind it if we maybe rehearsed some scenes together?"

His heartbeat quickened. Mere Indigo, rehearsing with the fair Watermelody? He didn't even want to point out the fact that they had zero scenes together, he was so happy.

For the next half hour- what felt like seconds to Indigo- the pair rehearsed most everything in the play: songs, choreography, lines, and anything in between. Finally, Watermelody snapped her scriptbook shut. "All right, I think that's everything!"

Indigo nodded, smiling, but still unsatisfied. She didn't even see him as a friend, only a colleague. Still, he shouldn't complain. He'd heard dreadful tales about a wicked hell called the friend zone. "Yeah, that is everything. This was fun."

"Yes, it was." She suddenly gains a look like she remembered something, then flips through her pages until she's at the back of the book. "Oh, look at that!"

"What is it?" Indigo asked.

Instead of answering, Watermelody looked up, a sly smile on her face. Indigo faltered a bit, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Hey, Harvey, how are you doing?"

His eyes widened; she had just called him Harvey. That must have meant they were rehearsing, but he didn't know this scene. But he knew that the number one rule in theater was to keep the scene going no matter what, so instead of asking what she was doing, he donned a scared expression and adjusted his invisible glasses. "Oh, um, hi, Alice." He snorted a bit to add effect.

Watermelody- Alice- took a step forward, and it took all his willpower not to step back. "So, I've heard you've been looking for a date to prom..."

Indigo- or Harvey, now- gulped. "Well, yeah, but I haven't found any takers yet."

Alice tutted sympathetically, her sly expression never leaving her face. While Harvey/Indigo had fantasized this moment for months, seeing it happen in person was a little... intimidating. "Oh, that's a shame. I don't suppose you'd care to take little old me?" She gave a smile that made him suddenly remember every definition of the word _vixen._

"Well, um, I don't- wait, what?"

Alice strode forward quickly and snapped his bowtie once. "Oh, come on, don't be a square. Prom sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Harvey's cheeks burned.

She leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "So what do you say?"

All he could do was nod and utter a small "Uh-huh."

Alice gave him what he interpreted to be a signal of acceptance of his answer by suddenly kissing him.

At first he was shocked out of his shoes. Here he was, being kissed by his biggest crush ever! Her hands rested on his shoulders, and as he leaned back into the kiss, he put his own around her waist, and she did not object in the slightest.

Sometime during that kiss, the pair of teens stopped acting. And when they parted, they found themselves looking at Watermelody and Indigo, not Harvey and Alice.

"So, um, Watermelody," Indigo sputtered. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Winter Formal with me?" _Whoa, where did _that_ come from, Indigo? You kiss a girl and instantly ask her to Winter Formal? What's the matter with you?_

Watermelody seemed to see his instant regret in his eyes, and she giggled. "Yes. I would love to."

He smiled back, his cheeks finally returning to their normal color. For once, he felt completely confident. No worries at all.

To his dismay, she broke away from his hold and grabbed her bookbag once more. "I'll see you around." She starts of towards the door, and her hand is on the handle when he breaks out of his daydream.

"Watermelody?"

She turns.

"Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?"

She giggles again. It's a heavenly sound, something he could listen to all day. "Oh, Indigo." She pushes the door open. "What do you think we just did?" With that, he is left alone in the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Fun fact: this is an actual play they were doing. Everything I said about it was true, including the nerd asking out all the girls. I was recently in a production of this play, in which I actually played Harvey. I had a slight crush on the girl who played Alice, so this kind of just... came into existence. Anyway, please review! It would much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
